<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Encounters with the Posadist by NoTittyBimbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695566">Close Encounters with the Posadist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTittyBimbo/pseuds/NoTittyBimbo'>NoTittyBimbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Kidnapping, M/M, Oviposition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTittyBimbo/pseuds/NoTittyBimbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Homonationalist wakes up in a strange abandoned warehouse, to find himself kidnapped by some sort of alien creature that calls itself the Posadist.</p><p>Content warning: kidnapping, nonconsent, alien biology, insectlike features, oviposition (egg-laying)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Homonationalist/Posadist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Encounters with the Posadist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Homonationalist woke up, the bright orange light shining in his eyes exacerbated his headache. He thought of the night prior. He didn’t remember finding anyone at Flex, at least not anyone that was both cute enough to go home with and also not someone he had already gone home with before. He needed to find another gay bar, with new guys.</p><p>He tried to get up, but his wrists and ankles were strapped down to the bed, or table, or whatever it was that he was on. This could be fun, if the guy was cute enough, or if he at least had a blindfold. Homonationalist was clearly very drunk last night, so he was willing to bet that he would need a blindfold.</p><p>He turned his head, to get a sense for the room around him. The bright orange light that shined above was blinding, but from the series of bars high above him on the ceiling, he got a feeling that this was a warehouse. To his left and right, he saw that his line of sight was blocked off by shelving, shaped as though to make a small room.</p><p>Homonationalist realized that this might not be as much fun as he originally thought. He was gay and a fascist, which meant that there were a lot of people in the world that wanted to ruin his life. He did his best to rip out of the restraints. He hoped that all those days at the gym would pay off, but he had no such luck.</p><p>“Hey, I’m awake!” Homonationalist said, as flirtily as he could, given the situation. “Sure would like to see your beautiful face again.”</p><p>He heard a sound in the distance, like a shaky metallic resonance. Its pitch slid up and down, widely at first, but narrowing in range, like it was tuning itself. Homonationalist became able to make out words in the weird sound - “awake,” “understand,” “guest” - and all at once he was able to hear, in what sounded like a machine trying to replicate human speech. “There we are. Greetings, guest.”</p><p>“Hey, wow, you sound cute!” Homonationalist said, trying to disguise the fear in his voice. “Where are you? I would hate to be all tied up for nothing.”</p><p>Footsteps drew nearer. Homonationalist twisted to try to see where they were coming from. Eventually he saw, coming from a gap in the shelving, some sort of yellow insectoid creature. It had two antenna emerging from its head, and big eyes that reflected the orange light all around. </p><p>It got close, so Homonationalist could turn his head and be inches from its torso. It seemed to have three pairs of buglike legs, although it only walked on one of the pairs, so two of the pairs worked more like arms. The top right “arm” was holding a tube, about as long and thick as Homonationalist’s forearm.</p><p>“You’re awake. Good. How are you feeling, Incubator?”</p><p>“That’s a cute pet name! You know, I’m really into being bred. Hey, would you mind getting me out of these restraints? I want to get a good look at you.”</p><p>“Yes, I would mind.”</p><p>“You can call me Homonationalist, by the way. Hey, what’s your name?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be able to pronounce it, Incubator, but just call me the Posadist.”</p><p>The Posadist, as it called itself, placed his bottom left arm on Homonationalist’s chest. It was sharp, which he didn’t expect, and as it moved down his chest, it tore the shirt into two. It then continued its line down the inside of Homonationalist’s left leg before climbing up the inside of his right leg. The cuts were clean, and the Posadist was able to easily pull the fabric of his clothes away.</p><p>“I would have taken it off for you, Posadist,” Homonationalist said, the fear breaking through his charade of arousal.</p><p>The Posadist’s mouth seemed to twist into a grin, but of course it didn’t smile. <em> It’s not human, right? </em>Homonationalist thought. It put the tube at Homonationalist’s asshole, slime dripping from the pyramidal tip. He had imagined it would be hard, but it seemed to have a bit more give than that, like it was made out of rubber.</p><p>The Posadist was neither gentle nor aggressive. It inserted the tube deliberately, applying consistent, firm pressure as Homonationalist’s hole stretched open. He screamed from the pain, but the Posadist seemed unfazed, continuing until the tube was all the way in.</p><p>When it was all the way in, Homonationalist smiled and said, “Wow, I used to think I was a size queen, but that was a lot.”</p><p>“Stay still.”</p><p>Homonationalist would have asked where it thought he would go, but he didn’t have time. The Posadist slowly started removing the tube, and as it slid out, it left something behind. It felt like a bunch of tiny silicone marbles, all held together in a thin, flexible membrane. When the tube was out, Homonationalist tried to push it out, as best he could, but he felt tiny fibers on the membrane hooking onto him.</p><p>“Don’t push the egg sac out,” the Posadist scolded in that quivering voice of his. “It’ll hurt if you do.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Homonationalist said, the second word slipping out of his mouth almost unconsciously.</p><p>The Posadist climbed onto the table, the two rows of legs situated on the left and right side of the terrified man below. Homonationalist felt something slither between his legs, a snakelike appendage moving upwards. He wanted to scream, first from the fear of having the Posadist on top of him, then from the pain of feeling that appendage enter his hole. But instead, he was silent.</p><p>“With all of our alien technology,” the Posadist said, “there are some things we must do the old way.”</p><p>The appendage didn’t thrust in and out, but wriggled and writhed, pushing the egg sac further in, prodding at the membrane. Homonationalist clenched against him, squeezing that slithering appendage. At last, the appendage stopped. When Homonationalist felt the egg sac growing, he realized the appendage had breached the membrane and was depositing some sort of liquid.</p><p>At last, the appendage pulled out, and the Posadist climbed off. Its top left arm cut the restraints, and it scuttled off. Homonationalist tried to get up to follow it, but his head felt light, and when he took his first few steps, he fainted.</p><p>--</p><p>Homonationalist woke up face down to some of the most intense pain of his life. Inside of him, he felt a thousand hooks piercing the wall of his hole to push themselves out. He turned around to watch as thousands of red eggs, each about the size of a marble, each with two hook-shaped fibers sticking out of them, scurried out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>